ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Multiverse Crossover
Plot The main storyline of this idea of one major comic is the discovery of the Multiverse and the range of Dimensions. The plot is based around an amount of original characters I have created and will not mention due to the openness of this wiki. The set up of dimensions is as follows: #Length #Length And Width #Length, Width, And Depth #Time- Time is NOT the dimension itself, but it is only a direction in the 4th Dimension one can go in, either forward or backward. #A Split In Time/ The Infinite Possibilities Of Another Future/ Probability Space #Space That Is Traveled Through To Get From Our Universe To An Alternate Universe #Beta Multiverse- All of the infinite amount of alternate universes and created timelines in an area of space for our universe, otherwise known as a collection of alternate universes and timelines aside from our own universe. #Alpha Multiverse/ Neighboring Universe- A different multiverse with a different combination of infinite universes. While we live in our own Multiverse, there is another Multiverse that is representative of Back to the Future with its own set of separate and sometimes different quantum physics. This is otherwise known as a universe that is physically neighboring our own universe with its own probability space. For example, Marvel's Cinematic Universe neighbors ours while an infinite amount of alternate universes have Spider-Man on the Avengers. #Space That Contains Neighboring Universes/ The Multiverse #Alternate Multiverse- Infinite amount of multiverses separate from ours with different combinations of alternate universes. One multiverse's universes for example can have no contact with each other while an alternate multiverse's universes do have contact with one another. #Alternate Multiverse Timeline- #Soul Dimension- Space traveled to get to After-Life dimensions. #After-Life Dimension- Heavens, Hells, etc. #Alternate After-Life Dimension- Heavens containing your alternate selves from all alternate universes. #Alternate Timeline After-Life Dimension- Heavens containing your alternate selves from all alternate timelines. #Divine Ruler Dimension- Where gods watch over their own after-life dimensions. There are infinite alternate gods in this dimension, meaning that not only is there two alternates of Thor for Marvel and the Norse Mythology, but there is an infinite amount of their alternate selves to watch over an infinite amount of alternate Asgard kingdoms. #Power Dimension- The one dimension where gods watch over their lower counterparts and none of them have an alternate self. For example, there is an infinite amount of Zeus gods from the God of War series since they are influencing their universes constantly. However, in this dimension, there is only one Zeus for this particular version of Greek Mythology. Now quantum physics appears in many plots we see today, and they either share the same rules or have an entirely different setup. The main system of quantum physics within this plot explains that: #The difference between an Alternate Universe and an Alternate Timeline is that an Alternate Universe exists within a universe's infinite space, meaning that there are infinite Alternate Universes and you can only get there with a teleporter of some kind, not even by flying a rocket to it. For example, let's say that there is one universe where you study for a test and an alternate universe where you don't. You cannot get to that universe by simply flying a rocket throughout space, you need a very complex teleportation device. And the theory of wormholes won't show up in this plot- at least for now. An Alternate Timeline has to be created by someone by traveling to the past. An Alternate Timeline can totally resemble an Alternate Universe, but you physically create a parallel universe that you can physically travel to. #When you travel back in time, you don't change the events of history, but instead create an Alternate Timeline. Even if you travel to the past and stay away from everybody, the minute you step foot in the past you create an Alternate Timeline because there weren't two of you in the past, but since you traveled back in time, there are now. #If you want to make your life better by changing the events in time, you make your past self have a better life and when you return to your own timeline nothing has changed. The only way you can have that life is if you travel to the Alternate Timeline or stay in the Alternate Timeline to see the result, or if you kill your alternate self, forget about your own home timeline, and live the life that he/she would have. #Each universe has a center person or multiple center people and the whole outcome of that universe depends on its center(s). For example, Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series is the center of his universe, which would probably be called The Uncharted Universe. #Alternate selves can be found in Alternate Universes, but not necessarily in physical universes within your Multiverse. For example, there doesn't necessarily have to be an alternate self of Superman in the Marvel Comics Universe, but there could. Alternate Selves can be found within a universe's infinite space besides his/her/its own universe. #There can be alternate versions of gods, but they are only created because of someone's new interpretation of that god/entity/devil. For example, Marvel Comics' version of Thor can exist along side the actual Norse God Thor, even along with the Scandinavian God Thor. #Other versions of Quantum Physics exist in this plot for unexplained reasons and is only known why in the end of this comic/novel/epic. Only I know the end and none of you have to worry about making them fit all together. #Universes can exist together side by side forming their own small multiverse within the Multiverse itself. For example, Disney movies each have their own universe, but they all exist within the Disney Multiverse. If you read all of that, you are confused and it would be remarkable if you weren't. Now you know that it won't be a problem if two separate and different Santa Claus alternates show up in the story. Same goes for Batman from DC Comics and Batman from the Dark Knight Trilogy of movies. Contributing To This Wiki All of you as wiki contributors can contribute to this wiki by introducing universes from video games, movies, books, comics, and ideas from yourselves that I am not familiar with, such as The Bleach Universe, The Assassin's Creed Universe, even The Bionicle Universe or The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe. The format I'll be hoping for will state the universe, simply by placing the franchise in front of it or if you have a better idea. After that you will have the categories of heroes, villains, even neutrals. Under those will be pictures of characters within that universe, their occupation, and if they are a center person (Centers can also be villains). I'm okay with different segments being added as well, such as if you have the subtitle "The Avengers" under Marvel Comics Heroes. The outline will be down below. Let's make this happen guys! Marvel Multiverse Marvel's The Avengers Cinematic Universe Heroes Black Widow.jpg|Black Widow Bucky.jpg|Bucky Barnes Captain America.jpg|Captain America (Center) Hulk.jpg|The Incredible Hulk (Center) Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man (Center) Nick Fury.jpeg|Nick Fury (Center) Thor.jpg|Thor- Norse God Of Thunder (Center) War Machine 2.jpg|War Machine Villains Abomination.jpg|Abomination The Destroyer.jpg|The Destroyer Frost Giants.jpg|Frost Giants Iron Monger.jpg|Iron Monger Justin Hammer.jpg|Justin Hammer Laufey.jpg|Laufey- King Of The Frost Giants Loki.jpg|Loki- Norse God Of Mischief Red Skull.jpg|Red Skull Thanos-2.jpg|Thanos Whiplash.jpg|Whiplash Kingdom Hearts Universe Heroes Keyblade Wielders Aqua 2.jpg|Aqua (Center) Mickey Mouse.jpg|King Mickey Mouse (Center) Riku 2.jpg|Riku (Center) Sora.jpg|Sora (Center) Terra.jpg|Terra (Center) Ventus.jpg|Ventus (Center) Final Fantasy Characters Auron.jpg|Auron Cloud Strife.jpg|Cloud Strife Leon.jpg|Leon "Squall" Lemon Tifa.jpg|Tifa Vilains Disney Villains Jafar.jpg|Jafar Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent Oogie Boogie.jpg|Oogie Boogie Pete.jpg|Pete Ursula.jpg|Ursula Organization XIII Xemnas.jpg|I- Xemnas- Superior Of The In-Between Xigbar.jpg|II- Xigbar- The Freeshooter Xaldin.jpg|III- Xaldin- The Whirlwind Lancer Vexen.jpg|IV- Vexen- The Chilly Academic Lexaeus.jpg|V- Lexaeus- The Silent Hero Zexion.jpg|VI- Zexion- The Cloaked Schemer Saix.jpg|VII- Saix- The Luna Diviner Axel.jpg|VIII- Axel- The Flurry Of Dancing Flames Demyx.jpg|IX- Demyx- The Melodious Nocturne Luxord.jpg|X- Luxord- The Gambler Of Fate Marluxia.jpg|XI- Marluxia- The Graceful Assassin Larxene.jpg|XII- Larxene- The Savage Nymph Roxas.jpg|XIII- Roxas- The Key Of Destiny Xion.jpg|XIV- Xion Call Of Duty Multiverse Modern Warfare Universe Heroes Task Force 141 Captain Price.jpg|Captain Price (Center) Gaz-2.jpg|Gaz Ghost.jpg|Ghost (Center) Soap.jpg|"Soap" MacTavish (Center) Villains General Shepherd.jpg|General Shepherd Zakhaev.jpg|Imran Zakhaev Makarov.jpg|Vladimir Makarov Treyarch War Universe Heroes Alex Mason.jpg|Alex Mason (Center) Frank Woods.jpg|Frank Woods (Center) Jason Hudson.jpg|Jason Hudson (Center) John F. Kenedy.jpg|John F. Kennedy Richard Nixon.jpg|Richard Nixon Robert McNamara.jpg|Robert McNamara Viktor Reznov.jpg|Viktor Reznov (Center) Weaver.jpg|Weaver Villains Fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro Frederick Steiner.jpg|Dr. Frederick Steiner Nikita Dragovich.jpg|Nikita Dragovich Zombies Universe Heroes Danny Trejo.jpg|Danny Trejo Edward Richtofen.jpg|Dr. Edward Richtofen- Before Soul Swap (Center) Fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro John F. Kenedy.jpg|John F. Kennedy Michael Rooker.jpg|Michael Rooker Nikolai Belinski.jpg|Nikolai Belinski (Center) Richard Nixon.jpg|Richard Nixon Robert Englund.jpg|Robert Englund Robert McNamara.jpg|Robert McNamara Samantha Maxis.jpg|Samantha Maxis- After Soul Swap Sarah Michelle Gellar.jpg|Sarah Michelle Gellar Takeo Masaki.jpg|Takeo Masaki (Center) Tank Dempsey.jpg|Tank Dempsey (Center) Middle Earth Universe Heroes The Fellowship Aragorn.jpg|Aragorn (Center) Boromir.jpg|Boromir Frodo.jpg|Frodo Baggins (Center) Gandalf.jpg|Gandalf The Grey (Center) Gandalf 2.jpg|Gandalf The White (Center) Gimli.jpg|Gimli Legolas.jpg|Legolas Merry Brandybook.jpg|Merry Brandybuck Pippin.jpg|Pippin Took Sam Gamgee.jpg|Sam Gamgee DC Multiverse Batman Arkham Series Universe Heroes Batman-2.jpg|Batman (Center) Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman Nightwing.jpg|Nightwing Robin.jpg|Robin Villains Harley Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn Hugo Strange.jpg|Hugo Strange Hush.jpg|Hush Joker-2.jpg|The Joker Mister Freeze.jpg|Mister Freeze The Penguin.jpg|The Penguin Cartoon Network Multiverse The Land of Ooo Universe Heroes Finn.jpg|Finn (Center) Jake.jpg|Jake (Center) Lady Rainacorn.jpg|Lady Rainacorn LSP.jpg|Lumpy Space Princess Marceline.jpg|Marceline the Vampire Queen Princess Bubblegum.jpg|Princess Bubblegum Villains Marceline's Dad.jpg|Hunson Abadeer Ice King.jpg|Ice King The Lich King.jpg|The Lich King Equestrian Universe Heroes Mane 6 Applejack.jpg|Applejack (Center) Fluttershy.jpg|Fluttershy (Center) Pinkie Pie2.jpg|Pinkie Pie (Center) Rainbow Dash.jpg|Rainbow Dash (Center) Rarity2.jpg|Rarity (Center) Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Twilight Sparkle (Center) Major Characters Princess Celestia2.jpg|Princess Celestia (Center) Princess Luna.jpg|Princess Luna Background Characters Derpy Hooves.jpg|Derpy Hooves/ Ditzy Doo Villains Major Villains Ahuitzotl.jpg|Ahuitzotl Discord2.jpg|Discord Nightmare Moon.jpg|Nightmare Moon Queen Chrysalis.jpg|Queen Chrysalis Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Multiverse Nickelodeon Universe Heroes Donatello2.jpg|Donatello (Center) Leonardo2.jpg|Leonardo (Center) Michelangelo2.jpg|Michelangelo (Center) Raphael2.jpg|Raphael (Center) TMNT Universe Heroes Donatello.jpg|Donatello (Center) Leonardo.jpg|Leonardo (Center) Michelangelo.jpg|Michelangelo (Center) Raphael.jpg|Raphael (Center) Splinter.jpg|Splinter (Center) Universe Of Witchcraft And Wizardry Heroes Dumbledore.jpg|Albus Dumbledore (Center) Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter (Center) Hermione.jpg|Hermione Granger Ron.jpg|Ron Weasley Villains Lord Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort The Universe Of Panem Heroes Katniss.jpg|Katniss Everdeen (Center) Peeta 2.jpg|Peeta Mellark (Center)